


Hurricane

by Atilol



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolution, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atilol/pseuds/Atilol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim passes; Spock pleads. Spoilers for Star Trek: Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

_I watched you die. Your skin flushed with exertion, sweat resting in the curves of your face._

_I watched the life drain from your eyes, blue, but fading grey. And, I felt so much it threatened to consume me. My affection for Nyota was a stagnant drizzle, but my feelings regarding you swallowed me like a hurricane._

_You were dead. You were dead, and I would kill him. Only once before had I ever felt the desire to kill another being - after the destruction of my planet. I did not want to kill Khan, though._

_I wanted to eviscerate him. And, I would have. My rage consumed me in a way I cannot articulate. All I knew was you were gone._

_When you died, I found my soul._

_Do not leave again._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The note was unsigned, in a neatly sealed envelope handed to him with a curt, knowing smile by the doctor in the moments after Spock left the room.

Jim read it once, and then he read it again. Once more, for luck. 

He smiled, his lips dry and cracked, an ooze of blood seeping through a tear in the skin. 

“Bones,” he called, voice weak, “Get me the hell out of this bed. I have some business to attend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may or may not have been an emotional wreck after seeing the new movie and needed to churn this out.


End file.
